icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Rosen
Sam Rosen (born August 12, 1947 in Ulm, Germany) is an American sportscaster, best known as the primary play-by-play announcer for the New York Rangers (NHL) games on MSG. On June 8, 2008, Rosen was inducted into the National Jewish Sports Hall of Fame. From 1982–84, he was the studio host on Ranger broadcasts, but was promoted to play-by-play in 1984, succeeding Jim Gordon, who had been the Rangers' TV voice since 1973. Rosen's first partner was ex-Bruin and Ranger star Phil Esposito. Starting in 1986–87, when Esposito left to become Rangers General Manager, Rosen was paired with former Rangers goaltender John Davidson (nicknamed J.D.). The team lasted 20 years together until Davidson left for a management position with the St. Louis Blues. Together, Sam and J.D. would be the longest-serving NHL broadcast team . Beginning with the 2006–07 NHL season, Sam partnered with Joe Micheletti, who was New York Islanders TV color analyst with former Rangers radio announcer Howie Rose on Fox Sports Net New York. His trademark, "It's a power play goal!!!" started in 1984, when he was known for rather subdued commentary. J.D., following Phil Esposito as color commentator, is quoted as saying, "Sam, make it colorful, really colorful!" When the Rangers scored on a power play in November 1984, Sam jumped out of his announcer's seat and joyfully exclaimed, "It's a power play goal!" Davidson erupted into laughter and Sam said, "Is that good enough for you?" From then on, it became a sarcastic trademark of Rosen's. He currently handles play-by-play for NHL Radio, a partnership between the NHL and Westwood One alongside color commentator Darren Pang. He has called the Stanley Cup playoffs on radio for many years, as well as the 2002 and 2006 Winter Olympic Men's Hockey Tournaments. Rosen has most recently joined the NHL Hockey crew at Versus, calling games in the first round of the playoffs for the past two years. Memorable calls Rosen has called many memorable games. During the Rangers run to the Stanley Cup in 1994, the NHL allowed local coverage of all four rounds of the playoffs in the United States. Thus, Rosen made two of his most memorable calls. *'Quote:' Matteau goes for the puck. Matteau around the net. Matteau puts—''Score! Score! The Rangers Win! The Rangers Win! They're Going to the Finals! The Rangers Win! Stéphane Matteau's double overtime goal in Game 7 of the Eastern Conference Finals. *'Quote:' The waiting is over! ''The New York Rangers are the Stanley Cup Champions! And this one will last a lifetime! Final Seconds of Game 7 of the Stanley Cup Finals. Perhaps most famous is Rosen's call which he uses every time the Rangers score a goal on the powerplay. The call is simply, "It's a power play goal," but Sam Rosen uses a unique inflection which has been widely popular among Rangers fans and a staple of any Rangers broadcast. Other sports Rosen has handled many other sports, including football and boxing. Category:Born in 1948 Category:New York Rangers Category:National Hockey League broadcaster